The invention relates to electronic communication. More specifically, the invention relates to sending electronic messages from a source station through a network of a plurality of switches and links to a destination station. For example, electronic messages may be sent from a source processor to a destination processor in a system of multiple computer processors connected by a network of switches and links.
In a communication network of switches and links, multiple paths may exist for sending an electronic message from a given source station to a selected destination station. The paths will have a variety of lengths. For a given length, there may be one or more different paths between the source processor and the destination processor having that length.